Something Special
by SapphireBlue14
Summary: Tomoya and Ushio reunite as Daddy and Daughter and then they both decide to do something special to show their gratitude and love for each other. Set between episodes 19 and 20.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my new fanfiction. Also this is my new account as well. I have refurbished it after having problems with my computer which is why I stopped writing and due to lack of viewers and responses for different stories, but I've seen the fanfiction writers have chased up now so I think I should as well because I have missed writing!

I thought I would start off with a Clannad fanfiction first. It's just a sweet short fanfiction so sorry if it won't be too much. I will have more to come though. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Tomoya and Ushio arrived back from their trip. "We're home" they chorused. Sanae smiled at them with glee. "Welcome back you two. Did you have a good time?" "Yeah!" said Ushio enthusiastically. "Yeah we did" smiled Tomoya. "I was hoping to have a date with you. How come that was never planned? I was looking forward to it."

"Hey asshole stop hitting on my wife!" snapped Akio as he emerged. "Akki!" cried Ushio with joy. "Hello Ushio" Akio said smiling. He turned to face Tomoya. "What is this date you're talking about?"

"Can I come too Daddy?" Ushio asked eagerly. Tomoya smiled. "Of course you can. All of us can go together." Tomoya and Ushio then went to Nagisa's room and prayed at her shrine. Tomoya thanked Sanae for looking after Ushio all these years then they went outside to play baseball. Akio challenged Tomoya to a match. "Ushio, observe your father's pathetic look!" Akio yelled indicating towards Tomoya. "Hey hey hey!" protested Tomoya.

"Ushio, who do you think will win?" asked Sanae. "Akki!" replied Ushio.

Tomoya gaped. "Gimme a break!"

Akio smirked. "Heh, we'll just have to see won't we?" He threw the ball and Tomoya gave it his best shot. It flew over their heads and further out. "No way!" exclaimed Akio. "Did you see that Ushio?" yelled Tomoya as the ball smashed a window. He cringed. Ushio chanted "Daddy! Daddy!" over and over again as Sanae said they had to go apologise again. Second attempt it had happened. They all drank and had a happy gathering in the Furukawa Bakery.

Night time came and Tomoya was sleeping peacefully, Ushio snuggled into his chest. He woke up to Akio and Sanae talking. They were discussing the struggles that they had been through and how guilty they had felt for leaving it for so long. "It's been hard for Tomoya and Ushio too" said Sanae. "You've done well Sanae. You haven't shed a tear and you really wanted to Let it out. I'm here for you" said Akio. Sanae started sobbing as Akio put his arm round her. Tomoya watched in dismay.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Tomoya and Ushio said goodbye to the Furukawas. Tomoya thanked both of them and they set off to Tomoya's house. "What's your house like, Daddy?" asked Ushio holding his hand. Tomoya chuckled. "It's only a very small house. Well, it's not even a house really. It's an apartment." "What's that?" asked Ushio. "It's like a collection of houses on one landing, if you know what I mean" explained Tomoya as they reached the apartment.

"It's not the best place in the world but I do hope you feel at home here." He opened the door and Ushio stepped in. She looked around in amazement. She really seemed to like it. "You like it then?" asked Tomoya. "Yup!" said Ushio happily. "But you do know we don't have a bedroom here?" Tomoya stated. "We've got futons packed away in this cupboard here. This is the airing cupboard. Your clothes will be stacked away in the chest of drawers over there. It's big enough to have all our clothes." He showed Ushio all the furniture, the bathroom, where all their possessions were and the shower in the other room. Ushio was very happy noneless. Tomoya was very happy too. His life was already changing.

As they got ready for bed, Ushio started feeling even more excited. It somehow felt special not having a proper bedroom and sharing with her daddy. She snuggled down into her futon as Tomoya came over and tucked her in. "Are you warm enough?" "Mhm!" Ushio replied.

Tomoya smiled and got into his own futon. He was about to turn off the light when Ushio interrupted. "Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

Ushio then fell asleep. Tomoya smiled and kissed her head. "Thank you too, Ushio. I promise I will take good care of you no matter what."

He settled down and went to sleep. He was so happy now. Nothing would ever try to take his precious one away. He will hold her close forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was pouring down with rain the next morning. It was flooded in fact. Ushio sat at home watching the rain pour down rapidly. She always loved going out to play but the floods were so bad she had to be kept indoors. Which she didn't mind anyway. But she wished the house was a bit bigger. After all you couldn't run around a lot in a small house.

Ushio read and watched tv like she always did but today she wanted to do something special for her daddy. She was hoping he was able to get back from work okay. To show her she loved her daddy so much Ushio had an idea. She got out an old scrapbook and decided to make a family album. She had pictures of her when she was a baby and stuck them in, pictures of her and Akio and Sanae but she had none of her and her daddy. So she decided to draw one. She carefully took time and did not draw childish stick people, but instead she drew a mature outline, like a real artist just to show how impressive it would be.

She filled the other pages with heartfelt poems about her daddy and how much he meant to her. She also drew an angel of her mother. Ushio tried to make the picture as beautiful as possible. She was just finishing on the last page when the door opened. "Daddy!" she said with joy and ran and hugged his legs. Tomoya chuckled and picked her up and hugged her.

"Hey there little one. Have you had a good day?"

"Mhm!" replied Ushio happily. Tomoya smiled and put her down. " Good thing I got back before the floods could get any worse. So what have you been up to then young lady?"

Ushio grinned. "I've got a present for you!"

Tomoya raised his eyebrows. "A present for me? I wonder what it is."

Ushio ran to get the album. "Close your eyes Daddy!" she said giggling.

Tomoya shut his eyes obediently.

"Hold out your hands!"

He held out his hands, grinning to himself.

She placed the album into his hands. "Open them!"

Tomoya saw the beautifully decorated album in his hands and stared.

"You made this? Specially for me?"

"Yup!" said Ushio beaming.

Tomoya felt his eyes water. Never did he dream that his own little girl who he mistreated would give him such a lovely present. He opened it and went through all of the pages. He couldn't stop smiling at Nagisa's Angel picture and their picture. Then at the end a big "I Love You Daddy" was written in bold letters.

Tomoya couldn't help but let his tears fall. Ushio stared at him. "Daddy, what's wrong?" she asked in concern. "Do you not like it? Have I made you sad?"

Tomoya laughed and pulled her close. "No, no of course not you silly thing! This is just so wonderful. You really didn't have to do this for me. Never did I think I would get something like this. Thank you so much Ushio" He embraced her and kissed her on her cheek. Ushio smiled and embraced her daddy in return. "I love you too Ushio" said Tomoya. Ushio was delighted to hear it and hugged her daddy even harder.

"Thank you my darling. I will always keep this safe."

And he always did with Ushio as his main treasure.

* * *

Last chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

I've decided I will not update a new chapter as it didn't go too well so I will only leave this with one chapter. I hope you all liked it!


End file.
